Marionete
by CaahT39C
Summary: Era tarde demais. Dark fic.


_Sou a marionete, seu delicado brinquedo._

* * *

><p>– Não entende? – ela perguntou com uma pequena lágrima falsa descendo na bochecha. – Você não entende, não é mesmo? Eu fiz isso tudo para protegê-lo.<p>

O tom de amargura aparecia em cada palavra. Ela estava rompendo a sua pequena alma solidária ainda existente dentro de si mesma imaginando tantas ordens não feitas para torturá-lo.

Ele balançou a cabeça. O movimento era fraco – quase hesitante. Os olhos estavam espremidos devido à raiva.

– Por que eu cheguei a pensar nisso? – ela perguntou-se quase que ironicamente enquanto limpava a lágrima fingidamente. – Você _nunca_ mudará.

Suas palavras foram como pedras atingindo a mente egocêntrica dele, causando profundas feridas. _Estúpidas __e __miseráveis._

– Desculpe se não sou a sua marionete. – ele sibilou encarando-a com ódio. – Desculpe se eu não sou como os outros.

– Marionete? – ela sentiu sua mão fechando-se em um punho. – Do que você está falando?

– Estou falando de você. Isso tudo é sobre você, certo? Eu era somente uma marionete. Você ordenava, eu obedecia. – ele abaixou a cabeça e deixou à íris subir para olhá-la com discórdia, também provocando as sobrancelhas unirem-se.

Ao notar o punho na mão dela, ele deu um passo para trás – não por medo, mas por teimosia. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver o movimento.

– Não se _atreva..._ – ela ordenou com fúria. – Você não faria isso.

O menino levantou a parte direita do lábio quase que forçadamente.

– Tem certeza? Existem várias coisas que você pensa que eu não faria e fiz.

Isabel riu friamente levantando a cabeça para o céu com arrogância. Depois, retornou o seu olhar para o menino.

– Como o que, exatamente?

– Como eu hesitar em obedecê-la como seu pequeno fantoche, e eu _sei_ que você notava isso e ficava irritada, Isabel.

Isabel levantou a sobrancelha em sinal de discórdia. Talvez porque ela não queria que o filho estivesse mais certo do que ela.

Em resposta, Ian deu mais um passo para trás.

Algo dentro da Kabra despertou seu sentido de mãe preocupada. Realmente, por um segundo, ela tentou gritar para Ian não prosseguir mais para trás – sabendo o que ele encontraria. Porém, ela ignorou esse sentimento estúpido, porque tinha certeza que Ian não era tão idiota quanto parecia.

– Oh Ian, aprecio a sua tentativa de me desafiar. É esplendida, se me permite dizer.

Ian bufou e olhou para trás em sinal de teimosia novamente. Será que ele faria? Será que realmente desafiaria Isabel de uma vez por todos? Isso era o que ele mais queria no momento, nem que custasse a sua vida_._

Quem precisava de sua vida miserável? Não ele. Quem precisava agir como um brinquedo para sua mãe? Não ele. Quem precisava aguentar mais ter que lidar com o fato de que era filho de uma assassina? Embora ele soubesse que sua irmã teria que lidar, ele irritou-se ao lembrar de que esta já estava fora de alcance de tal coisa. Tudo culpa da mesma assassina.

Virou-se para a sua mãe novamente e abriu um sorriso malicioso.

– Desafiar? Não, minha querida mãe. Eu irei alcançar meu objetivo fazendo algo bem melhor que desafiar.

Seu pé encostou-se à borda do penhasco. Uma queda de mais de oitocentos metros atrás dele, porém aquilo não era importante para alguém que só precisava fugir.

– Eu irei _causar_.

O sentimento materno cresceu mais um pouco dentro da Kabra, mas esta sabia o que Ian era. Ele iria ameaçar e depois correr para seus braços, dizendo que nunca mais faria aquilo. E então, tudo voltaria ao normal – se aquilo pudesse ser chamado de normal. Seu filho era um fraco e otário, nunca fora completamente corajoso para um Lucian.

Isabel sacudiu a cabeça rindo ironicamente, fazendo o corpo todo sacudir. _Pura __e__ simples__ arrogância._

– Ian, não seja tolo e volte aqui. _Trust __me,__ pet.__ Mother __knows __best._

Ian virou a cabeça com o mesmo sorrisinho.

– Você realmente acha que engana, Isabel? Até pode enganar seus reles "súditos" naquele quartel general, mas a mim não. Devo admitir que eu já tive medo de você, mas agora? – ele deu a mesma risada irônica da mãe. – Agora eu sei o que tenho que fazer.

Ele mal esperou alguma réplica vindo de Isabel antes de colocar ambos os pés na borda do penhasco.

Simplesmente abriu os braços, riu mais um pouco e inclinou o corpo para trás.

– Te vejo no inferno! – ele gritou antes de encarar o seu funesto destino.

Só naquele momento Isabel acreditou no que ele estava preste a fazer, mas era tarde demais para pedir desculpas – mesmo que ela nunca se perdoaria se dissesse aquelas palavras de um ser fraco de pensamento –, tarde demais para mudar suas palavras ou atos. A única coisa que ela poderia fazer era observar descrente o corpo de seu filho cair lentamente para o desfiladeiro da morte.

Olhos arregalados, mãos fechadas em punho e uma pequena gota de suor caindo pelo pescoço foram à última visão que Ian teve de uma pessoa. Pessoa? Não, não. _Monstro._

Palavras são estúpidas; atos são falhos; pensamentos são pecados e ordens são mortais. Isso que define um monstro, não uma pessoa. Isso que Isabel era, e era isso que Ian nunca quis ser. E suicídio? Suicídio era um ato hipócrita.

Não que Ian estivesse se preocupando com aquilo agora.

Dor? Ian não sentia dor. Aquele sentimento era libertador, impressionante. Todos os seus problemas desapareciam à medida que a altura diminuía.

Porém, mais coisas desapareciam, não é mesmo?

_A alma..._

_Os batimentos do coração..._

_A mente imprestável..._

E _puf_.

Espere, o que era aquilo vermelho no chão? Seria a cor da vingança? A cor do ódio?

Era a cor da alegria, a cor da liberdade, a cor de um ser amaldiçoado, mas que no final quebrou o feitiço. Pelo menos, no caso do que outrora era conhecido por Ian Kabra.

Apesar de agora só poderia ser chamado de Humpty Dumpty.

Pobre Humpty Dumpty, caiu do muro sem rodeios. Estava tentando levantar-se. Caiu como um ovo, virou um omelete. Quem lembrará-se dele? Humpty Dumpty era feliz. Por que está triste? Por que não sorri como antes? Humpty Dumpty, não tema, sua alma será mantida; será guardada; será lembrada.

Não chore, meu querido. A vida é assim: _cai__ sete__ vezes e __levanta __oito._

* * *

><p><strong>Eu citei Humpty Dumpty (?), Tangled e ainda escrevo sobre o Ian se suicidando.<strong>

**Alguém _me_ mate.**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
